No Hay Coraje
by Rupert Fan
Summary: ¡¡¡San Valentin Fic!!! Hermione esta triste y piensa en terminar la relacion, Todo por que Ron no la pela mucho, pero siempre las cosas pasan por algo R/Hr 100% & 4e


Hermione se sentia completamente fuera de lugar, esa simplemebte no era su vida real, las cosas habian cambiando de un dia para otro, y de una semana para el dia actual, sentia como si nada fuera igual. Ni las clases, ni las tardes, ni las noches, ni los sueños, ni sus amigos, y mucho menos su novio, O seria ella quien habia cambiado tanto?  
  
Ella pensaba que no! era imposible, ella seguia siendo la misma, chica lista, adoradora de libros, cariñosa, amistosa, mandona y regañona, ella no habia cambiado, pero el hecho de que Ron se comportara de aquella manera, simplemente cambiaaba el mundo entero, evitaba que la naturaleza siguiera con su curso, bueno, por lo menos eso hacia para Hermione, que su mundo era Ron.  
  
Todo comenzo el viernes anterior, Hermione despues de una semana insopotable, lo unico que deseaba era ir a la sala comun, dejar la tarea dle lunes, para el dia siguiente y acurrucarse en un sillon con su novio, sentir sus caricias que le devolvian las fuerzas y la hacian sentir querida, amada. Pero despues de esperar mas de 1/2 hora Ron no llegaba y ellc omenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
Cuando por fin lo vio crusar el retrato de la dama gorda, se sento bien en el sillon en el que se encontraba, dandole a entender a Ron que se sentara con ella, pero El lo unico que hizo fue sonreirle y decirle que estaba cansado. Nosiquiera explico el por que estab cansado o el donde habia estado, el solo subio las escaleras a su dormitorio dejando a Hermione sin su tipico beso de buenas noches.  
  
Y asi habia sido desde hacia una semana. Ahora Hermione sentada en su ya apartado sillon de la sala comun, esperaba de nuevo por Ron, suplicandole a Merlin de que todo volveria a la normalidad ese dia, pues al dia siguiente era el dia de San valentin, y Hermione no podia vivir mas esa mentira. Claro que amaba a Ron, pero si el no la amaba a ella, que casi tenia seguir con esa puesta en escena?, tendria que terminar con el, justo en el dia de San Valentin, por que sabia que el no le daria ni la oportunidad de que se le acercarse y subiria corriendo las escaleras, rumbo a su habitacion.  
  
Hermione, vio como Ron entraba a la sala comun, e hizo lo mismo de todos los dias, darle espacio en su sillon para que se sentara, y el hizo nisiquiera volteo a verla, con los ojos medios cerrados, segun Hermione fingiendo cansancio subio las escaleras. ¿que era lo que tanto hacia que lo hacia quedar tan cansado?  
  
Lo primero que respondio esa respuesta, fue: "Otra chica!" Hermione no pudo evitarlo, e imaginar a Ron tratando de escabullirze con otra chica a Hogsmade. y Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, con tantas penas en ella, que no tardo mucho en comenzar a sollozar y llamar la atencion de su mejor amigos (sin contar a Ron).  
  
-Hermi? estas bien? por que lloras- no hubo respuesta, solo llanto -Hermi! que es lo que pasa, contestame!!- Hermione levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Harry Potter. el siempre le daba valor, coraje, pero en esos momentos, en que su mundo se alejaba de ella, era incapaz de siquiera hacerla sentir ser humano. acaso no habia sido capaz de retener al hombre que amaba?  
  
-Harry!- dijo ella entre los sollozos y se avento a sus brazos, el la recibio gustoso, y preocupado por lo que fuera que la estaba haciendo llorar, y al cabo de un rato, que Herm se calmo, puedo hablar -Que eh hecho mal Harry? acaso no le eh dado toda la atencion necesaria? quien lo creeria? Hermione Granger, la chica libro, prefecta y perfecccionista, dejaria todo lo que consideraba importante por su mundo... y mira lo que me gano... desprecio  
  
-Hermione, de que estas hablando?  
  
-De Ron! Harry- al decir su nombre, le entraron de nuevo ganas de llorar mas fuerte, y asi lo hizo sin importarle lo que los demas presentes opinaran, y la reaccion de Harry la hizo llorar a un mas.  
  
-ah! eso...- no dijo nada mas, solo puso cara de que algo estaba pasando, y Hermione lo supo, sabia que algo ocultaba y Harry lo sabia! ahora todas sus sospechas habian sido comprobadas, de seguro Ron se veia con alguien mas despues de clases, y quien sabe que harian en sus reuniones, que terminaba tan cansado. No tuvo mas que salir corriendo de los brazos de Harry y encerrarse en su dormitorio, donde la desesperacion misma la undio en sus dolidos sueños.  
  
******  
  
Al despertar, hermione descubrio que seria el peor dia de su vida, Parvati y Lavander estaban vestidas de rojo, y maquillandose, para el gutso de Hermione exageradamente. Despues cuando las cicas habian terminado, 3 lechuzas entraron por la ventana, y si que eran unas lechuzas grandes, como para llevar aquello. Aun pasado lo del dia anterior, Hermione snetia la esperanza de que la lechuza llevara algo para ella de Ron, pero no fue asi.  
  
2 lechuzas fueron con Parvati, y se las habia mandado su novio Slytherin, que segun Hermione era un sangron, hijo de papi riquillo, que no hacia mas que gastar su "limpio" dinero en Parvati. La otra lechuza fue con Lavander. Al abrir las cajas que las lechuzas llevaban, decenas de globos salieron volando de el e invadieron la habitacion, Hermione no soporto estar en medio de tanto plastico, y al cabo de 10 minutos, sin arreglarse ni bañarse salio del cuarto a desayunar.  
  
Era degradante estar ahi sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, sola y aburrida, con unas ganas intensas de llorar, Todos estaban con sus amigos, o con sus novios(as), era imposible el no pensar en Ron. habia demasiado rojo en el lugar, y si algo distinguia a Ron, era su cabello casi rojo.  
  
Miles d lechuzas entraron al comedor y se dispersaon entre lso cientso de alumnos, a ella 3 paketes le calleron enfrente y de nuevo la ilusion volvio a su mente. Pero se fue demasiado rapido. Su madre, Ginny y Harry, le mandaban lo tipico de un dia de san valentin, chocolates, flores, tarjetas, pero no habia nada de Ron. Fue la gota que derramo el vazo.  
  
Hoy, fuera San valentin o no, terminaria con esa farsa.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione no pudo dejar de notar, que Ron no habia asistid a ninguna de las clases, y aun cuando no quisiera sentri aquello, estaba preocupada, pero enojada a al vez. Que tal si por sre dia de san valentin, habai decidido tener una sesion extra larga con su amante? eso solo la hacia enojarse mas, y olvidar que podria estar en peligro, su mente celosa,pero enamorada lo hacia asi.  
  
al salir de la ultima clase, Hermione vio a Ron platicando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, fue un golpe duro, dieco en el corazon, la dejo sin respiracion, pero como buena actriz que es, disimulo y siguio su camino, el cual era pasar justo por enseguida de ellos. No voltio, no lo saludo, ni siquiera respiro, para no ser notada, tenia que terminar con el, pero le dolia mucho pensar que ya nunca podria tenerlo, pero el se lo habia buscado.  
  
-Hermione!- le escucho gritar, cuando paso por un lado, pero ella nisiquiera voltio -Hermione!- ahora sentia como se acercaba corriendo hasta donde ella habia alcanzado caminar con su mas veloz paso, la detuvo del hombro, y no hubo mas que voltear a verlo justo a los ojos. Que otra cosa podria dejar aa Hermione congelada, como lo hacian sus ojos? nada, simplemente nada, ahora dolia aun mas saber que no podria ver esos ojos de nuevo, tan serios en el momento, pero tan hermosos por dentro.  
  
-necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Ron en un tono muy serio, que asusto a Hermione - Puedes verme en la cabaña de Hagrid a las 8?  
  
Hermione solo asintio, estaba 100% segura de que terminaria con ella, pero no le daria el placer, antes de que el pudiese hablar, le diria que era el fin de la relacion y que ahora si, podia llegar cansado y a la hora que quiesiera a la slaa comun, sin preocuparse, ¿como si antes lo hubiera hecho?  
  
Ron se alejo arrastrando los pies del pasillo, rumbo a la sala comun, o eso fueo lo primero que penso Hermione  
  
******  
  
7:30 anunciaba el reloj muggle.  
  
Sin saber por que Hermione se habia arreglado de mas, no habia razon, solo terminaria con el, por que habia hecho aquello? Tal vez por que queria demostrarle de lo que hiba a perderse por cambiara por cualquier BITCH que se le atravesara en el camino? hiba a ahcer que le doliera, y sabia que su punto debil era ver a hermione en vestidos entallados, aunque el no se lo imaginaba, Hermione se dabacuenta de la cara de tonto que ponia, cada vez que la veia llegar vestida para un baile o algo parecido, de hecho la cara la ponia desde el baile del torneo de los 3 magos en 4to año.  
  
A las 7:55 Hermione salio de la sala comun, con su vestido rojo strapple, zapatillas negras de tiritas, su cabello lacio ondulandose por detras de ella, y una lagrima formandose en su ojo. Ahi era! el momento de terminar una relacion de 1 año 2 meses y 17 dias. Pero no habia paso atras, el lo eligio. hubo opciones, eligio la equivocada.  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, hermione nisiquiera toco, solo entro. Ahi estaba Ron, con su mirada perdida en la chimenea, y al verla ya no lucio, ni cansado ni serio. Su cara embobada tomo el lugar y su sonrisa se esparcio por sus labios. por que tenia que ser asi? por que tenia que verse tan guapo el dia en que terminaria con el?  
  
-Querias hablar? por que yo tambien necesito decirte algo muy importante- declaro Hermione, acercandose a el.  
  
-Luego- contesto el y acercandose mas a ella y rozando su mano por la cintura de Hermione, le dio un beso, tan lleno de deseo que Hermione no pudo resistirse a contestar, si seguia asi terminaria olvidando todo lo que sufrio por una semana y dejando que el hiciera lo que quisiera. -Vamos, tenemos que hablar, pero no aqui -le susurro en el oido, y el cuerpo de Hermione se estremecio completamente, su caliente respiracion siempre la ponia de aquella manera.  
  
salieron de la cabaña y Hermione siguio a Ron, el se dirigia al bosque prohibido y parecia que no pretendi detenerse, antes de que entraran entra las espesura de los arboles, hermione lo detuvo.  
  
-Ron! no podemos entrar al bosque, es peligroso  
  
-Prefieres que nos quedemos aqui a la vista de tod mund y nos quiten unos 1000 puntos por cada uno? tu me lo dices señorita perfecta.  
  
-Esta bien, vamos- contesto ella y camino por donde el le indicaba, extrañamente Hermione sintio como si Ron siguiera un camino, puesto que daba las vueltas en los lugares mas inesperados y cada vez los arboles eran mas y ella comenzaba a tener frio y miedo, sentia a Ron distante, diferente. Entonces el se detuvo en un lugar donde no habia arboles, ero estaban rodeados de ellos, era Hermosa la vista si mirabas hacia el cielo, strellas enmarcadas por espesos arboles verdes negruscos.  
  
-Hermione- le llamo la atencio -lo quq queria decirte, es que..- se detuvo, Hermione se habia propuesto hablar primero que el, pero no pudo, no podia terminar con el, si el lo decidia,e ntonces que fuera su desicion, pero ella, ella lo maba y queria seguir estando con el, no podia engañarse tampoco. -Perdoname- susurro, acercandose a ella, pero cno la cabeza aun baja y las manos en los bolsillos -se que esta semana no te puse mucha atencion que digamos.  
  
-Niguna atencio- aclaro ella.  
  
-Si, exacto, ninguna... pero juro tener una buena razon para mi comportamiento- saco su varita, y pronuncio loq ue Hermione entendio como: Invocus lugare.  
  
Justo enseguida de ellos, una mesa con 2 velas, y lugar perfectamente bien adornado para 2 aparecio. una musica comenzo a salir de quien sabe donde, pero ahi estaba, ambientando el hermoso lugar, y por ultimo los platos de porcelana que paarecieron en la mesa se llenaron de algo que le parecio exquisito a Hermione.  
  
-Tuve que practicar ese hechizo todos los dias, solo para darte la sorpresa- le dijo Ron aun con la cabeza baja. a hermione le dieron ganas de llorar, de felicidad de coraje, como pudo haber pensado todo aquello de Ron, si lo unico que habia hecho era preparase para darle na cena increible, pero perfecto0! lo que siempre habia soñado.  
  
-oh! Ron!- le dijo ella, abrazandolo, y asi quedaron unos segundos, hasta que inconsiente mente comenzaron a moverse al son de la musica.  
  
-Hibas a hacerlo no¿?- pregunto Ron en el oido de Hermione  
  
-Que cosa¿?  
  
-Hibas a Terminar conmigo...  
  
-Pense que tu lo hibas a hacer...  
  
-Nah! solo estaba cansado, queria lo mejor para mi Hermione- le dijo apretandola aun mas a su cuerpo. hermione separo su cara de su hombro y lo beso cariñosamente, despues le sonrio.  
  
-No habria tenido tanto valor, como para hacerlo.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
h0o0laaa! etsoy de vuelta, sorry por no escribir y desaparecerme por un buen rato, pero el boliche me consumio! jejeje y ahora dia de sanvalentin no me queda mas, que felicitarlos a tooodooos, especialmente un beso grandisimo a mis niñaas! a las cuales quiero con toda el alma, aun cuandoe llas ya no me quieran  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lovers~*~  
  
Miyu WG   
  
y  
  
Ginger Weasley  
  
Las quiero un monton chicas, son de lo mejor, y les dedico como siempre mi fic... Tambien quiero mandarle un besote a mi otra niñota!!! jhejeje por que ya esta grandesita ella... jejeje  
  
Magica Chan!1 TQM.. y ojala sigamos siendo amigas, besos Tambien te dedico el fic  
  
Y para terminar, dedico este fic, a Ann Weasley y Danae weasley =D como les gusta chotear el apeido! =P jheejejeje ta hermoso que es....  
sigan escribiendo00o00 tooodaaaas!!!! y graciiiias a todos los que me han a poyado en mis fics pasado0o0ssss!!!!!  
  
pliiis revieewwwws  
  
Los Quiero0  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan   
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
^_^ Marauder 3 ^_^  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


End file.
